De vuelta al drama FIC COMPLETO
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Los personajes de la serie por medio de un contrato tienen que volver al reality con sus hijos.Duncan y Courtney elaboran un plan para escaparse a HAWAI.En hawai,habra muchas sorpresas y el elenco de tdi los seguira...
1. Chapter 1

Era una tranquila mañana en la mansión más loca de California. Todos estaban desayunando, en el gran comedor, sobre una gran mesa que se extendía varios metros. Pero cada uno lo hacía de una forma muy distinta…

Katie y Sadie comían, al mismo tiempo, leche con cereales; Izzy comía en el suelo alimento para perro; Owen desayunaba directamente de la heladera, ya que el plato no alcanzaba para su gran apetito; Noah, mientras leía un libro, desayunaba avena; Dj compartía su desayuno con su conejito; Lindsay desayunaba junto a su esposo, Tyler; Justin desayunaba mirándose al espejo; Ezequiel desayunaba en su habitación y Beth en la piscina.

Mientras, que Geoof y Bridget alimentaban a su hija Smantha, la cual tenia un mes de vida, que tenía el pelo rubio, tez clara y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Y también estaban sus 3 hijos: Trixie, que tenía el pelo rubio, tez clara y sus ojos eran un color verde oscuro, de 8 años de edad. Taylor, que tenía el pelo rubio, tez clara y sus ojos eran de un color azul mas claro, de 6 años. Y Devon, que tenía el pelo rubio, tez clara y sus ojos eran de un color verde mas claro, de 4 años.

Después Gwen y Trent cuidaban a su recién nacido Elvis, que tenía el pelo de color negro, tez blanca y sus ojos eran de color negro. Y le enseñaban a comer a Stefany, de 1 año de edad, que tenía el pelo de color negro, tez clara y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda.

Y por ultimo se encontraban Courtney y Duncan con sus 5 hijos, que eran los trillizos Stan, que tenía el pelo negro, con pequeños picos, de cutis moreno y tenía los ojos color celeste claro. Alex, que tenía el pelo marrón, con picos igual que su hermano, tez blanca y sus ojos eran de color marrón. Y Dustin, que tenía el pelo negro, también con picos, la piel era clara y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Los tres tenían 7 años de edad. Luego, estaban Megan, con 2 años de edad, tenía una tez oscura, pelo negro y ojos azules y la pequeña Sunny, que contaba con unas semanas de vida, tenía tez clara, su pelo era marrón claro y tenía unos grandes ojos cafés.

* * *

Mientras, Duncan se encargaba de controlar a los trillizos que no comenzaran una guerra de comida, también alimentaba a Megan. Por su parte, Courtney alimentaba a Sunny.

Luego Lindsay viendo como comía Megan, le dijo a Courtney

- que inteligente es Megan, yo recién aprendí a usar la cuchara a los 5 años-.

Ante este comentario, todos vieron sorprendidos a la rubia.

Luego de unos momentos, Duncan le dijo a Courtney

-Princesa, Megan no esta comiendo nada. Además, está haciendo un lio tremendo, ya me ensucio entero y ella también-.

Al ver a su hija cubierta de pies a cabeza con el desayuno, Duncan le dijo a su hija

- Megan la comida es para comer, no para jugar con ella-.

Luego todos se rieron.

Ante el comentario de su esposo, Courtney contestó

-ok, vamos a hacer esto, yo te doy a Sunny para que la cuides y yo termino de alimentar a Megan-.

Ante esta proposición por parte de Courtney, Duncan contesto

- tenemos un trato, Bebe-.

Entonces Courtney le entrega a Sunny a Duncan y termina de darle de comer a Megan. Mientras, que Duncan juega con Sunny y los trillizos en el piso.

* * *

Un tiempo después, Chris apareció junto con el Cheff. Al entrar a la habitación, Chris habló

- buenos días, campistas-.

Al escuchar este saludo, Geoof dirigió su vista hacia él y contestó

- Viejo, ya sabes que no estamos más en esa maldita isla-.

A lo que Heatder molesta agregó -así que no nos llames más así-.

Luego Chris con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó

-bueno, espero que se vayan acostumbrando a ese nombre porque todos van a volver a la Isla-.

Al escuchar este anuncio todos gritaron

-¿Qué?-.

* * *

**Hola a todos, los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero, si los hijos de èstos. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.**

**Se despide. PrincesaStereoLove**


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney ya había dejado a Sunny en su cuna color rosado con pequeños encajes blancos y acompañada de su osito. Y cuando escucho la noticia de que vovían a la isla, se desmayo.

Duncan corrió en su auxilio gritando Honey!, y los trillizos y Megan al ver a su madre caer desmayada, comenzaron a gritar mamá y ha llorar ,y como si esto no fuera poco, con el ruido Sunny se despierta y comienza a llorar.

Viendo todo este descontrol, Chris le dice al Cheff:- lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba- y el Cheff asintió con la cabeza.

Duncan tomo a Courtney en sus brazos y la llevó a un gran sofá rojo que se encontraba en el living

Geoof mirando a Chris le dijo- Viejo, era necesario decir la noticia de esta forma, mira el lío que ocasionaste-.

Mientras Duncan calmaba a sus hijos diciéndoles que Courtney iba a estar bien, le dijo a Chris- esto me lo vas a pagar-, cuando le decía esto, lo miraba con una gran furia en sus ojos azules.

Luego los trillizos, fueron y se sentaron cerca de donde se encontraba su madre descansando. Y Megan le dijo a Duncan- papi, quiero ir con mami-, entonces la tomo en sus brazos, porque todavía no sabia caminar y la puso cerca de su madre. Duncan le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente a Courtney y se fue a atender a Sunny.

Luego de unos minutos, Chris retomo el tema de que los campistas tenían que volver a la isla.

Chris- ustedes se preguntaran porque he decidido yo y los productores que vuelvan a la isla. Bueno… la razón es que ustedes cuando tenían 16 años firmaron un contracto y ahora están obligados a cumplirlo-.

Al escuchar a Chris, Dj le preguntó- y eso que tiene que ver con que ahora tenemos que hacer de vuelta el programa-.

A lo que él contestó- en letra pequeña específicaba que cuando los productores lo deseen, los participantes en la situación que se encuentren deben regresar al programa-.

Todos se miraban sorprendidos y nadie podía creer lo que Chris estaba diciendo.

Luego Bridgette interrumpió el silecio y dijó-pero debe haber alguna cláusula, donde diga que no estamos obligados a hacer estó, si tenemos hijos-.

Luego de escuchar el argumento de Bridgette, Chris le contestó-bueno…si la hay, pero necesitarían un abogado-.

Todos se miraron y dijeron- hay que despertar a Courtney-.

**N/A:no olvidemos que Courtney es abogada, modelo, actriz y de vez en cuando trabaja en el gobierno, siempre y cuando Duncan la dejé.Él se pone muy celoso cuando trabaja de actriz y de modelo.**

En ese momento, Duncan bajaba del segundo piso con Sunny, que ya estaba mas tranquila, y antes le había avisado a Ezequiel lo que había pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan al percatarse que todos se dirigían hacía el sofá donde Courtney estaba descansando, dijo:

- si lo que ustedes están pensando, es despertar a mi princesa, mejor piénselo 2 veces-.

Mientras decía esto, hizo sonar sus nudillos.

A lo que Heather contestó

- la necesitamos, con su ayuda podemos librarnos de ir a la isla-.

Luego, Duncan, molesto por la situación contestó

- si la despiertan, se la verán conmigo, ella necesita descansar-.

Sin pensarlo un minuto, Eva le contestó

- nosotros no tenemos la culpa que ella esté cansada porqué tenga que hacerse cargo de 6 demonios-.

Entonces, Duncan, al sentirse atacado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Eva y quedaron frente a frente. Se miraban directamente a los ojos y después de unos minutos, Duncan le pregunto

- ¿qué dijiste?-.

- lo que escuchaste, ella está así porque ustedes son una carga, tanto tú como los 5 niños-.

Duncan al ver cómo eran atacados él y sus hijos, no lo dudo un segundo y contestó

-quien te crees que eres para hablar de esa forma de mí y mis hijos-.

Luego Justin, también intervino en la discusión

- solo sirven para arruinarle la vida a Courtney-.

En ese momento Bridgette, viendo la situación, dijo

- Duncan, yo me voy a llevar a los chicos a sus habitaciones-.

Duncan, de acuerdo con lo que propuso Bridgette contestó

- ok, llévalos, yo después voy…-.

Bridgette tomo a Sunny y Geoff tomó a Megan; mientras los trillizos los seguían atrás llorando hasta el segundo piso.

* * *

Después que desaparecieron del lugar, Duncan dijo

- ahora que se fueron los chicos, quiero que me digan en la cara todo lo que piensan de mí y mis hijos-.

Heatder, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, contestó

- hacía rato que esperaba este momento. Por donde empiezo, ahhh… ya se, vos te estás aprovechando de la plata de Courtney, pero en realidad no la amas, solo estás actuando, y es más te sale muy bien el personaje. Ella te ama con todo su alma y vos no sentís nada por ella-.

A Duncan le dolió mucho ese comentario y contestó

- vos no sos nadie en mi vida para poner en duda mi amor por Courtney. Yo la amo, como nunca ame a otra mujer en mi vida, ella y mis hijos son todo para mí-.

Luego Eva le contestó

- eso ni tú te lo crees-.

Justin también se metió en la discusión y dijo

- ella sería más feliz si se habría casado conmigo y nuestros hijos serían más lindos; si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado ese beso en el Desafío de la Princesa. Pero tú te metiste entre nosotros dos-.

En ese instante, Duncan se tiró sobre él y comenzó a pegarle en la cara y el resto del cuerpo; y luego se dirigió hacía su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, que si no fuera por Dj que los separa, lo mataba.

Chris viendo esta escena, comentó

- esto está mejor que la Isla, solo necesitamos más Drama-.

Duncan se dirigió peligrosamente hacia Chris y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de él, le dijo

- quieres más drama, yo te voy a dar más drama… -

Acto seguido, le dio un gran puñetazo en cara. Luego agregó

- hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto...-.

Los demás ayudaron a Justin a levantarse y se fueron, dejando a Duncan y Dj solos.

Dj viendo como descansaba Courtney, le pregunto a Duncan

-¿quieres que lleve a Courtney a su cuarto?

A lo que soló Duncan contestó

- no, yo la llevo-.

Duncan tomó a Courtney del sofá rojo y la llevó en sus brazos hacía su cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

* * *

Su habitación era muy grande, y estaba toda prolijamente arreglada y también estaba hermosamente decorada, parecía el cuarto de una princesa.

La acostó en la cama y él se ubicó al lado de ella. Luego fue a un armario grande de color marrón y sacó una caja con videos de ellos dos y se puso a verlos. Vio los videos de cuando eran novios, de su casamiento y de la luna de miel en Paris. Y dejó en la mesa, que estaba al lado de la cama, el contracto.

Al ver los videos Duncan se puso a llorar y mientras hacía esto, miraba su anillo de casamiento y el de Courtney, que eran los mismos que se habían dado cuando ella y él se habían pedido casamiento, que eran una calavera con una daga.


	4. Chapter 4

POV. DE DUNCAN

Luego de ver los videos, me quedé dormido y fuí despertado por el llanto de Sunny, que se escuchaba desde la otra habitació levanté de la cama y observe que Courtney seguía profundamente dormida. Fuí a la habitación donde se encontraba Sunny, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación y a la ubique junto a mí.

Me volví a dormir, cuando de repente, escuchó una voz que me llamaba, abrí los ojos y ví 4 pares de ojos que me observaban, eran los niños. Luego, Megan me dijo- papi, ¿podemos dormir contigo?-. No les podía decir que no, así que antes de que me diera cuenta, ya todos estaban en la cama. Esperé a que todos se durmierán y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

POV. DE COURTNEY

Me desperté y sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza, gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Duncan, y lo vi totalmente dormido, rodeado de nuestros pequeños angelitos, una imagen re-tierna. Me sientó en la cama y pude observar que el armario estaba abierto y que en el piso había muchos videos míos y de Duncan, pero no le dí mucha importancia. Luego arriba de la mesa, estaba el contrato, entonces como una ráfaga, volvió todo a mi mente, me levante, me bañe y me puse mi bata turquesa, tome el contracto y a Sunny, porque si despertaba haría un gran lío y sigilosamente me fui otro lugar, que yo sabía que era prefecto para tratar de solucionar este problema.

POV. NORMAL

Duncan se despertó y sintió que una pequeña vocecita lo llamaba…

Dirigío su vista a donde provenía la voz y descubrió que se trataba de Megan, que le dijó-papi, despertaté-.

A lo que Duncan contesó- ¿Qué pasa?-.

Luego ella, con cara de preocupación, contestó- mami no está-.

Al escuchar esta respuesta,preocupado, respondió-¡ como que no esta!-, se dirigió hacía donde había dejado a Courtney, y en efecto, ella no estaba, y Sunny tampoco, comenzó a preocuparse e imaginar un montón de posibles cosas que habrían pasado, como por ej.: que lo había dejado, que necesitaba un tiempo, habría salido pero no le quiso decir a donde, estaba con otro hombre, y demás ideas.

Comenzó a buscarla desesperado por todas partes y llamándola por diferentes nombres de mascotas como princesa, Honey, girl hottie, amorcito, bomboncito y entre otros.

Despertada por el escándalo, Bridgette le pregunta que pasó y Duncan le cuenta lo sucedido, entonces a Bridgette se le ocurre una idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Entonces Bridgette, le contó su idea- Duncan, escucha vamos a separarnos: el jardín y el primer piso, lo revisas tú y los trillizos, y yo y Megan el segundo y tercer piso, y por medio de los celulares nos comunicamos-.

Entonces Duncan y los chicos se fueron a buscar en los lugares acordados, pero luego de unas horas de intensa búsquda, no obtuvieron resultados.

Minentras que en otra parte de la casa, Bridgette revisando el tercer piso, escucho una voz que le resultaba conocida, entonces Megan se soltó de ella, y fue corriendo hacia ahí, sin darse en cuenta que estaba caminando por si sola.

Llegó hasta una puerta al final del pasillo, seguida atrás por Bridgette, que la llamaba para que se detuviera porque sino se podía lastimar. Megan abrió la puerta y allí estaba Courtney descansando en su spa privado y a unos pocos metros estaba Sunny, que estaba jugando con un osito marrón. Entró gritando Mami y Courtney al darse cuenta que Megan estaba caminando por si sola, lloro de la emoción y la atrapo en sus brazos, le dio un gran abrazo y beso su cabeza.

Al soltarse del abrazo, Courtney le dijó a su hija- mi Honey, estás caminando por si sola, estoy súper- orgullosa de tí-.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, ella le preguntó- entonces,¿ no nos odias?-.

Courtney, sorprendida con la pregunta de su hija, preguntó-¿ a quienes?-.

Sin rodeos, su hija contestó- a mí, a mis hermanos y a papi-.

Su madre, al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, llena de amor, le respondió- como los voy a odiar si ustedes son lo que más quiero en este mundo, de donde sacaste esa idea-.

Megan sólo contestó- los de la mansión le dijeron eso a papi-.

Courtney se levantó, ya que se encontraba a la altura de su hija, y furiosa comenzó a decir- yo no puedo creer que digan tantas ideoteses juntas. Y además,que se metan con mi familia... los tendría que echar a todos a la calle.Sólo algunos son mis verdaderos amigos-.

En ese instante entra Bridgette a la habitación, y le dice- yo te voy a contar lo sucedido...-.

Le cuenta lo sucedido y le cuenta que le dijeron esas cosas a Duncan porque creían que esa era la razón de su desmayo. Y Courtney le contesta enojada-cuando van a aprender a no meterse en lo que no les importa y además el desmayo fue porque estoy tomando un medicamento que me produce esos síntomas-.

Su amiga, preocupada, le preguntó-¿ y a Duncan le contaste, sobre esto?-.

Entonces,Courtney contestó- no, porque si se entera me mata, el súper me cuida y si sabe que yo tomo un medicamento para el modelaje y la actuación, me lo va a prohibir.Y hablando de Duncan, ¿donde está?-.

Bridgette, se dió un golpe en la frente, y haciendo memoria, dijó- ahhhhhhh, me olvide de llamarlo, él estaba re- preocupado porque no aparecías y creía que lo habías dejado por otro hombre-.

Courtney divertida por el pensamiento de su esposo, contestó-jaja, se le ocurre cada cosa-.

Megan intervinó en la conversación, y dijó- yo voy a buscar a , Megan salió de la habitación en busca de su padre y hermanos.

Cuando Bridgette notó que Megan se fue, le preguntó a su amiga- como crees que va a reaccionar Duncan cuando vea a Megan caminar. Le pasara lo mismo, que cuando te apareciste de sorpresa en Total Drama Acción-.Y ambas se rieron.

Luego que terminaron de reir,Bridgette le preguntó a Courtney- ah por cierto, he notado que estabas leyendo el contrato, ¿descubriste algo?-.

A lo que Courtney, decepcionada, contestó- no, era una trampa de Chris, si o si tenemos que ir, eso de los hijos no existe-.

Cambiando de tema,Bridgette le preguntó-¿y le vas a contar lo del remedio a Duncan?-.

Su amiga, solo contestó-le voy a tener que ás tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta, porque va a empezar a sospechar-.

Luego Bridgette preguntó-y cambiando de tema, ¿cuando volvemos a la isla?-.


	6. Chapter 6

Entonces Courtney, tomando el contrato y buscando la respuesta a su pregunta, le contestó- según este contrato, volveríamos mañana a la isla-.

Bridgette, sorprendida con la noticia, contestó- en serio, entonces ya mismo les voy a ir a avisar a los demás-.

Entonces Bridgette, salió de la habitación a avisarles a los demás la noticia.

Mientras Duncan y los chicos, buscaban en el jardín. Cuando de repente Stan, nota algo y le avisa a su padre-papá, mira quién acaba de aprender a caminar-. Cuando Duncan se da vuelta, vió a Megan corriendo hacia sus brazos.

Al ver a su padre, Megan gritó- papiiiiii-,mientras corría hacía él.

Duncan, abrazándola, le dijó- mi Little princess, aprendió a caminar, estoy muy orgulloso de tí-.

Ella con una sonrisa en su rostro,respondió- eso mismo me dijo, mami-.

Él sorprendido con la respuesta de su hija, le preguntó- ¿ como mami?, vos ya la encontraste, ¿donde está? -.

Entonces, su hija, contestó- si, la encontré con Bridgette, esta en el tercer piso, en su spa privado-.

Acabo de decir esto, Duncan fue rápidamente hasta allí y no paro hasta llegar a ahí, seguido atrás por los chicos. Abrió la puerta, y allí esta el amor de su vida, jugando con Sunny. Los trillizos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, mientras Duncan, la besaba y le decía que la había extrañado un montón y que se había preocupado mucho por ella y Sunny.

Courtney le contó que mañana tenían que salir para la isla. Y que ya sabía lo que había pasado el otro día. Además le dijo a los chicos que fueran a armar las valijas. Y cuando los chicos se fueron Courtney le dijo a Duncan que quería hablar a solas con él. 

Luego de unos minutos, Duncan le preguntó-¿ qué pasa mi amor?, te veo preocupada-.

Ella, nerviosa, le contestó- te tengo que confesar algo-.

Duncan, con cara de preocupación, le preguntó- ¿ qué pasa?-.

Courtney, tomando un gran respiro, le dijó- he estado tomando un medicamento, para el modelaje y la actuación, y eso me ha estado provocando desmayos -.

Su esposo, molesto, ante la confesión de su esposa, le dijó-¿ qué estás haciendo qué?, sabés muy bien que no me gustan esas cosas, y lo peor es qué estas admitiendo que te está afectando la salud.¿ Cuánto hace que empezaste?-.

Su esposa, llorando, contestó- hace poco -.

Duncan, acercándose a ella, le dijó- aunque no te guste, te voy a llevar a un médico, yo te amo demasiado, para dejar que te pase algo-.

Courtney, abrazándolo, le dijó- yo también te amo-. Luego ,comenzaron a besarse suavemente. Se separaron y ella le dijó- pero mañana tenemos que salir para la isla, no puedo ir al médico-.  
A lo que Duncan, contestó- primero esta mi familia. Tendremos que hacer una excepción y escaparnos con los niños-.

Courtney, intrigada por la idea, preguntó- ¿ pero como?-.

Duncan, con cara maliciosa, contestó- yo creo tener una idea de como escaparnos, después de todo tengo bastante experiencia, no te olvides que fui un delincuente juvenil-.

Courtney, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le preguntó- ¿y cuál es tu idea cariñito?-.


	7. Chapter 7

Entonces, Duncan le dijó a Courtney- lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a buscar a los niños y así les diré mi plan-. Y Courtney le contestó- ok, voy a ir a buscar a los niños- .Va y busca a los niños.

Los niños entran a la habitacion y Duncan comienza a contarles su idea- vamos a escaparnos de esta locura, pero me tiene que prometer que van a guardar el secreto, a nadie le tienen que decir nuestro plan-.

A lo que sus hijos, dijieron al unísono- ok, no vamos a revelar el plan-.

Después, Duncan siguio contando su plan- mi idea de escape es la siguiente: vamos a fingir que nos vamos a la isla,prepararemos nuestras cosas y todo, pero cuando no se den cuenta, nos vamos a escapar y nos iremos por los túneles secretos de la mansión….-.

Entonces, su hijo Stan, interrumpió- ¿en esta casa hay túneles secretos?-. Su madre, contestó, su pregunta- si, yo los hice construir en caso de emergencia-.

Duncan, molesto por la interrupción,prosiguió contando su plan- como decía, nos iremos por los túneles y escaparemos hacia el lugar que nosotros queramos-.

Luego, su hija Megan, preguntó-¿ y a donde nos vamos a ir?-. Y Duncan,le contestó- lo primero que tenemos que hacer es escaparnos de la producción, Chris, El Chef y los demas campitas y sus hijos, que de seguro nos van a buscar. Luego su mami tiene que ir a un lugar y después nos vamos de vacaciones-.

Sus hijos, al escuchar que se irían de vacaciones, comenzaron a saltar y cantar por todo el lugar y mientras hacían esto decían-¡ viva, nos vamos de viaje!-.

Duncan, alarmado ante el ruido, sospechaba que podrían escuchar algo los demás en la casa, entonces, les dijó- niños, hagan silencio, nadie debe descubrir nuestro plan. Ahora vayan y preparen sus niños salieron de la habitación y se fueron hacer lo que su padre les dijó.

Cuando los niños,se fueron,Courtney le dijo a Duncan- Duncan, tengo que confesarte algo, tengo un poco de miedo de todo esto-. Entonces, Duncan, besándole la cabeza, le dijó- todo va a estar bien, solo tienes que confiar en mi, ¿confías en mi?-.

Luego,Courtney,respondió- claro, que confío en tí, eres mi esposo y unas de las personas que mas amo en este mundo-. Y despues, Duncan le contestó- entonces no tengas miedo-. Luego de esto, se abrazaron y besaron. Y fueron a preparar las valijas, ya que mañana les esperaba un gran día.

A LA MAÑANA TEMPRANO

Chris y el Chef se encontraban afuera de la Mansión con una gran autobus esperándolos…

Luego de unos minutos,Chris anunció por un megáfono- vamos campistas, el autobús ya llegó, para llevarnos al programa, se van a divertir-.

Geoof, mientras trataba de bajar a Taylor de un árbol, al cual se había subido para no ir al viaje, se dió vuelta y le dijó- mejor dicho, TÚ te vas a divertir-.

Chris, pensandoló unos momentos, dijó-tienes razón, esto es más divertidio para mi, que para ustedes- y luego soltó una carcajada.

Mientras los demás campistas arrastraban a sus hijos, que pataleaban, gritaban y lloraban, en otras palabras no les gustaba nada la idea de ir a la isla, hacia el autobús, disimuladamente Duncan y su familia, emprendieron la huida.


	8. Chapter 8

Seguidamente subieron hasta el segundo piso y fueron a la habitación de Duncan y en ella, y Courtney cerró la puerta tras ellos con llave y varias trabas. Luego, Courtney se dirigió a Duncan y le dijó- Duncan, necesito que corras el gran armario que esta junto a la ventana-. Duncan hizo lo que Courtney le dijo y tras el armario había una puerta secreta de color marrón y con muchos detalles.

Courtney abrió la puerta y a continuación había una serie de escaleras de metal y una barandal que estaba todo labrado era de color gris, que iban en espiral hacia unos túneles, que estaban hechos de ladrilos y a los costados estaban alumbrados con faroles, y en la entrada había antorchas con fuego para marcar que allí comenzaba el recorrido o también era útil si fallaba la electricidad, los utilizaban para alumbrar el camino.

Entonces comenzaron a bajar lentamente por los escalones, cuando de pronto escucharon que la producción se había dado cuenta que ellos faltaban y estaban entrando de vuelta a la casa a buscarlos.

Ante esta situación, Duncan, les dijó- si no hacemos ningún ruido ellos no se van a dar cuenta donde estamos-. Los niños estaban tan asustados, que comenzaron a llorar. Al ver que sus hijos,comenzaron a llorar, lo único que Duncan pudo decir en ese momento fue...-¡ rayos!-.

Entonces comenzaron a descender a toda velocidad por las escaleras, junto con sus valijas, hasta que se encontraron con los túneles.

Al llegar a la puerta, que daba acceso a los túneles, Duncan le dijó a Courtney- Courtney; rápido pon la clave de seguridad para que se abra las puertas de los túneles-. Courney soló contestó- ok, ya lo hago-, mientras se acercaba al panel de control.

Entonces Courtney puso la contraseña: PRINCESS y se abrió la puerta y comenzaron la travesía a través de los túneles.

Luego de unos minutos, Duncan le dijó a su familia- creo que los perdimos-. Luego, su hija,media asustada, dijó- yo tengo miedo, me quiero ir de este lugar-.

Duncan se agacho a su altura y le dijó- Little Princess, ya vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo-.

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta que Courtney habló..- mi amor, estoy cansada, quiero descansar, unos minutos-.

Duncan, molesto por la petición, de su esposa, le dijó- no hay tiempo de descanso, tenemos que seguir, que queres que nos atrapen y nos lleven de vuelta a esa maldita isla, acaso no pensas en mí y en los niños, y si te importamos no molestes más con eso de descansar unos minutos-. Ante tal respuesta por parte de Duncan, Courtney se puso a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

Megan, al ver a su madre llorar, se dirigió a su padre y le dijò- PAPÀ malo, hiciste llorar a mamá-. Después de esto, Megan le dió una patada a Duncan en la pierna.

Duncan, al sentir el dolor del golpe en la pierna, le dijó a su hija- ¡ayyy! eso me dolió, heredaste la fuerza de tu madre-. Luego, dirigió su vista a Courtney, quién un poco seguía llorando, y le dijó- princesa, perdóname nose lo que me paso, es solo que quiero protegerte a tí y a los niños, pero te juro que no era mi intención hacerte llorar,¿ me perdonas?-. Luego, puso los ojos de cachorrito y la abrazó por la espalda.

Courtney, con lagrimas en los ojos, le dijó- si te perdono, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo y que no me puedo resistir cuando haces esa cara y que te amo demasiado-. Y Duncan, le contestó- yo también te amo. Y luego, se besaron.

Entonces, Megan, saltando por todos lados, con alegría, decía-¡ viva! mami y papi se quieren-. Después todos rieron. Después, que terminaron de reir, Duncan, le dijó a su familia- vamos hay que seguir ya falta poco para que salgamos de aquí-. Después de decir eso, tomó la mano de Courtney, y ambos sonrieron.

Mientras tanto en la mansión…

Chris, se encontraba desconcertado,ante la desaparición de la familia, le comentó a su amigo-¿donde se habrán metido?, parece que los trago la tierra, no aparecen por ningún lado-. Y su amigo, el Cheff, le contestó- hemos revisado todas las habitaciones de la casa, excepto….-. Entonces, ambos llegaron a una conclusión, y dijieron al unísono-¡ la habitación de Duncan y Courtney!-.

Chris hizó un anuncio por un megáfono- atención a todos los campistas, todos deben reunirse en el comedor en 10 minutos-.

Luego de 10 minutos…

Gwen,teniendo en brazos a Elvis, y esté tenía un chupete, ya que había estado llorando,preguntó- ¿por qué nos reuniste aquí?-. Entonces Chris, le contestó- porque después de meditarlo un poco, con el Cheff, hemos llegado a la conclusión, que los desaparecidos, se esconden en la pieza de Courtney y Duncan, ya que es la única pieza que no revisamos-.

Trent, enojado, les contestó a ambos-¡ son unos idiotas!-. Chris, fue el encargado de contestarle- bueno, pero fuimos los unicos que pensamos en esa posibilidad, ninguno de ustedes sugirío esa idea-. Heatder, participando de la conversación, agregó de forma íronica-si ya terminaron con su charla, podemos ir a buscarlos...¡ya!-.

Entonces todos subieron al segundo piso y la tercera puerta a la izquiera era la habitacion de ellos. Al llegar ahí, se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave y al mirar por la cerradura, descubrieron que el paso estaba obstruido por un gran mueble.

Al notar, este impedimiento, Beth, comentó- ¿cómo haremos para entrar a esta habitación?-. Levantando la mano, su amiga rubia, llamada Lindsay, contestó- yo se , con una pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Chris, solo respondió- eso no es puede porque Courtney las tiene-. Izzy, la peliroja, pensó unos momentos y luego anunció- yo tengo otra idea-.


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de decir esto, se fue al sótano y trajo un par de dinamitas,al ver estó el resto se alejó del lugar. Izzy las coloco alrededor de la puerta, y luego de unos minutos, las hizo explotar.

Luego que se disipo el humo,todos entraron adentro de la habitación, pero no los encontraron.

Chris, inspeccionó todo el lugar, y declaró-¿por donde habran escapado?, si las ventanas están cerradas-. Entonces, su amigo, el Cheff agregó- hay que explorar la habitación, capaz hay una puerta secreta-.

Luego de unos minutos….

Tyler-¿ me preguntó porque la pared tiene estas marcas, y porque este armario estara aquí?. Hey chicos!, vengan a ver esto-.

Empezaron a investigar y descubrieron las escaleras por donde habian escapado Courtney y los demás.

Luego de esto, comezaron el descenso hacia las profundidades de la casa...

Mientras tanto Courtney, Duncan y sus hijos estaban saliendo de los tú- ¡por fin!, salimos de esos málditos túneles-. Courtney, al ver a su hija en brazos, dijó- y Sunny esta comenzando a despertarse-, la pequeña comenzaba a abrir los ojos y a dar un pequeño bostezo. Despertó de su sueño, ignorando totalmente lo que ocurria. Se dirigieron, al garage, que se encontraba muy cerca de allí. Cuando llegaron ahí, Duncan dió la orden de que todos se subieran al auto era muy grande, mas bien era una 4x4. Tenia una gran sistema de sónido y unos altavoces y parlantes, y además, estaba pintado de color rojo, con algunos toques de negro.

Pusieron todas las maletas en la parte de atrás, los trillizos se sentaron en la parte de atrás junto con su hermana Megan, y en la parte delantera iban Duncan con Courtney y la bebe Sunny, quién había comenzado a llorar, ya que habia comenzado a tener hambre.Y así, emprendieron el viaje hacia el médico de Courtney.

En el médico…

Dejaron a los niños en la sala de espera, jugando con unos juguetes y Duncan entró con Courtney al consultorio. Mientras, llegaba el médico, Courtney, le dijó a Duncan- Duncan, tengo un poco de miedo-. Su esposo, le contestó- bebé; todo va a estar bien no te preocupes-, y luego le beso la cabeza.

El médico, entró a la habitación, los saludo y comenzó a hacerles unas pruebas a que el médico vio los resultados, esté le ordenó que tenia que dejar ese medicamento de consumirlo, porque le estaba afectando al organismo, pero que gracias a que se habia dado cuenta a tiempo, con dejarlo de tomar iba a estar bien.

Luego se despidieron del doctor y salieron del consultorio y se encontraron con Megan que estaba muy preocupada por su mamá- mami,¿ que te dijo el médico, vas a estar bien?-. Y su madre, le contestó- si, honey voy a estar Courtney y Duncan se besaron. Después, que se separaron del beso, Courtney, le dijó a Duncan- Duncan, gracias por traerme aquí y cuidarme tanto, te amo demasiado-. Y Duncan, le respondió- yo tambiente amo, princesa-.

Luego, su hijo, Dustin, comenzó a toser y le dijó a sus padres-si,si, muy lindo que se quieran, pero...¿ y ahora a donde nos vamos? y Duncan se miraron.

Entonces, a Courtney, se le ocurrió, una idea y dijó- ya se a donde vamos a escapar-.


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de salir de allí, Duncan manejo unos minutos hasta el aeropuerto. Llegaron allí, tomaron todas sus cosas y entraron a lugar. Esté era enorme, con dos pisos, salas de espera, y también contaba con un lugar para comer y donde los niños podían jugar.

Mientras, Courtney se quedaba con los niños, Duncan fue hasta una ventanilla, a sacar siete pasajes, al lugar que ya habían acordado con Courtney. Luego de unos minutos, volvió con los bolletos y era momento de decidir, quién iba a ser compañero de vuelo de cada uno. Duncan, fue el primero, en pedir su compañero- ok, yo pido ir con la princesa-.

Courtney, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ante el comportamiento de Duncan, le dijó- Duncan, pareces un niño de 5 años-. Él poniendo las manos, en forma de súplica, le dijó- porfaaaaaaaaaa, princesita-. Ella al ver, que no lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión, le contestó- esta bn, Duncan y Sunny van conmigo. Uno de ustedes tres van a tener que sentarse con su hermana trillizos comenzaron a molestarse, por que ninguno queria sentarse con su hermana. Luego, de unos minutos, de pelearse, Duncan, puso orden, y les dijó- ya, basta los tres, Stan tú te sientas con és de decir esto, sus hermanos comenzaron a burlarse de Stan.

Mientras tanto en la mansión…

Los campistas, habían llegado al garage, pero se habían, encontrado con la sorpresa, que el auto de Duncan, no estaba. Entonces, comenzaron a pensar, donde podrían estar... Pero luego de unos minutos, a nadie se le ocurria, donde exactamente estarían. Lindsay, ya se había cansado de pensar, entonces decidió ir a ver televisión.

Cuando estaba mirando la tele, apareció un programa, que estaba en vivo desde el aeropuerto. Y Lindsay ve a Courtney, Duncan y sus hijos. Al notar eso, avisó a los demás- chicos, Candela y Daniel están en la escuchar esto, todos los demás entraron corriendo a la mansión, ya que se encontraban, afuera de ella. Chris, al ver que lo que decía Lindsay, era cierto, anunció- vamos todos al aeropuerto hay que pararlos, antes que tomen ese todos emprendieron camino hacia alli para detenerlos y así cumplir el contrato al cual estaban obligados.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto...

Duncan-¿ como tarda, cuando nos vamos?-. Su hija, Megan, también se quejo, ante la demora del vuelo- estoy aburrida-. Y los trillizos, no se quedaron atrás- nosotros también- dijieron al unísono.

Courtney, molesta ante tantas quejas por parte de su familia, agregó- parece que tengo una guardería con un montón de bebés. Duncan dale el ejemplo a los niños y comportate-. Duncan se quedo un rato callado y luego miro a Courtney de una manera muy especial- me das un beso-. Courtney, sorprendida, ante la petición de Duncan, contestó- no, duncan, mira las cosas que se te ocurren-. Al recibir un no, por parte de su esposa, insistió nuevamente-¡ dale!, uno pequeño-. Y ella, le volvió a contestar, ya molesta- no, busca otra cosa con que desaburrirte-.

Duncan, molesto porque no había conseguido su cometido, le respondió- ok, tu te lo pierdes-. Y ella, contestó- ok, me lo pierdo-.

Despues de unos minutos...

Courtney estaba leyendo un libro y a su lado estaba Sunny, que se había vuelto a dormir, Duncan estaba durmiendo, ya que no habia tenido suerte con Courtney y los niños estaban jugando por el aeropuerto. Cuando de pronto vieron a alguien ingresando alli y con eso, fueron a avisarles rápidamente a sus padres.


	12. Chapter 12

Los niños, al ver el peligro, que se avecinaba,corrieron rápidamente, hacia donde estaban sus padres. Al llegar a ellos, le dijieron-¡Mamá,papá!-. Courtney, alarmada, ante el comportamiento de sus hijos, les preguntó-¿ qué pasa angelitos?-. Mientras que Duncan, ante el ruido, se despertó de su sueño y mientras se estiraba, preguntó-¿porqué me despiertan?-. Megan, muy asustada, contestó- Chris y los demás nos encontraron-.

Al escuchar, la noticia, Courtney y Duncan, gritaron al unísono-¡qué!-.

Duncan, al salir del schock de la noticia, anunció- cambios de planes, vamos a escondernos en el aeropuerto hasta que salga nuestro vuelo-. Luego de esto, se escaparon y se escondieron, tras unos carros que tenían maletas.

Todo iba genial, hasta que Sunny se despertó de su siesta y comenzó a llorar..., y por lo tanto peligraban que los demás los descubrieran. Duncan, trato de calmarla, diciéndole-shhh, mi pequeña princesa, deja de llorar- pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces, a Courtney se le ocurrió una idea.

Revisó su bolso, encontró en uno de los bolsillos delanteros y sacó un pequeño chupete de color rosa, se lo dió a Sunny y ella instantaneamente dejó de , al ver que su pequeña, había dejado de llorar, agregó aliviado-estuvo cerca casí nos descubren...

Mientras, en otro lugar del Aeropuerto, Chris iniciaba la búsqueda de los desaparecidos-este lugar es enorme, tendremos que separarnos en grupos y nos comunicaremos a través de los celulares, y si alguien encuentra algo le avisa a los demás.

Luego de unas horas de búsqueda, nadie había tenido éxito, hasta ahora...

Lindsay, junto con Tyler, estaban caminando, cuando de pronto, la rubia escucho algo y le informó a su esposo-estoy escuchando un llanto, capaz se la bebé de Camila,Sonia.

Tyler, golpéandose con una mano la frente, le contestó- nena, hay un montón de bebes en este aeropuerto, que nos asegura, que ese bebé que escuchas, sea la hija de Courtney. Lindsay, agregó- pero Taler-. Entonces, Tyler la tomó de la muñeca, y le dijó- vamos a reunirnos con los demás, a ver si los encontraron-.

Lo que Tyler no sabía, era que Lindsay había visto a Duncan, Courtney y sus hijos, salir de su escondite y dirigirse a tomar un avión, que los llevara directo a Hawai.

Ya arriba del avión, mientras Duncan acomodaba a sus hijos, les dijó-bueno, se quedan aquí quietos, y cualquier cosa que necesiten, me lo piden a mí o a su madre, ¿entendido?-. Ellos, solo asintieron y respondieron-si, papá-.

Luego, Duncan se dirigió a su lugar y sentándose junto a Courtney, que estaba jugando con Sunny, le dijó a la pequeña- qué susto nos diste mi pequeña revoltosa-, mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella se reía. Luego ayudó a Courtney a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Y el intercomunicador avisaba que dentro de unos pocos minutos el vuelo iba a partir hacía -¿listo para el viaje, mi princesa?-. Y ella contestó-siii-. Luego se dieron un tierno beso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, ya sé que hace muchoooooooooooooooo, que no actualizo, pero ahora tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

**Este capítulo es especial, va a tener un poco de dxg y aparecerán 2 personajes que hasta ahora no habían aparecido en la historia. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a NekoNight, que me dio la idea de la aventura de Duncan y Gwen.**

En el Aeropuerto

Estaban todos reunidos, ya que nadie había tenido éxito en la búsqueda, luego de unos momentos de discusión entre los campistas, Chris interrumpió y agregó- algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos volver a la isla, si nos faltan concursantes, pero aquí hay tantos vuelos, que tardaríamos muchas horas en averiguar- luego de decir esto, se escucho el grito de una rubia, muy enojada. En ese instante todos fijaron la atención en Lindsay, hasta su esposo Tyler, sorprendido ante su reacción.

Luego Lindsay agregó- estoy realmente molesta, todo este tiempo, he estado tratando de decirles, que Duncan, Courtney y sus hijos, estuvieron escondidos en este aeropuerto y luego tomaron un vuelo hacia Hawai, el cual acaba de salir hace unos instantes-cuando termino de decir todo esto, Heatder fijo su vista hacia ella y le reprocho-si que eres tonta, Linds. Porque no nos dijiste eso desde un principio-, al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la pelinegra, la rubia comenzó a llorar.

Al ver la situación, Chris, ordeno- ok, todos cálmense, lo que vamos a hacer es ir, a sacar pasajes para seguir a esos fugitivos a Hawai, los encontraremos e iremos todos a la isla-. Entonces emprendió rumbo hacia la boletería a sacar pasajes para todos los campistas, sus hijos, el Cheff y para él.

Cuando regreso con los boletos, el su amigo lo interrogo-Chris, de donde sacaste tanta plata, para pagar tantos vuelos de avión- a lo que él respondió, con una sonrisa- digamos que tome plata prestada de cierto punk-. Luego todos rieron.

En el avión

Duncan y Courtney se encontraban durmiendo y también lo estaba la pequeña bebé, que se hallaba muy cómoda en los brazos de su madre.

No pasaba lo mismo con sus otros 4 hijos.

Dustin estaba con su hermano Alex, escuchando música en su I Pod mientras que del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Stan jugando videojuegos y su pequeña hermana miraba las nubes a través de la ventana del avión con preocupación.

Luego la pequeña interrumpió a su hermano, que estaba muy concentrado en matar al enemigo de su juego, - Stan, estamos muy alto, ¿crees que avión se caiga?-.

El chico, no le prestó mucha atención a ella y le contesto- no te preocupes, Megan, la única posibilidad que hay, de que pasara eso, seria que se rompiera una turbina, luego estrellaríamos en el mar y muriéramos todos ahogados-.

Luego de la respuesta de su hermano, volvió a mirar por la ventana, miro a su hermano, quedo unos momentos pensativa, luego comenzó a hacer pucheros y unas pequeñas lágrimas saladas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

Al notar, que su hermana lloraba, dejo su videojuego, y le pregunto que le pasaba, a lo que ella solo contesto llorando más fuerte. Como no lograba, hacer sentir mejor Megan, busco la ayuda de sus hermanos. Se levanto de su asiento, cruzo el pasillo, los interrumpió y les conto lo que había sucedido. Luego de escuchar, la historia, los 3 hermanos, se encaminaron a la tarea, de consolar a su hermana.

Tom fue el designado, para hablar con su hermana y le explico que Stan solo estaba jugando y que el avión estaría bien, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada, como para creerles a sus hermanos. Así que ellos, acordaron, que lo único que podían hacer era buscar la ayuda de sus padres.

El encargado fue Dustin, se dirigió a hacia sus padres y decidió despertar a Duncan. El comenzó a golpearlo suavemente el hombro y diciéndole que despierte que tenían un problema con Megan.

Luego de una serie de golpes, Duncan comenzó a despertar y le pregunto qué sucedía, entonces él le conto el incidente, después de escuchar la historia, el se levanto preocupado de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su hija, seguido por su hijo.

Al llegar ahí, efectivamente, ella seguía llorando, rodeada por sus 2 hermanos, se arrodillo a su altura, le desabrocho el cinturón y la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo con su madre y su hermana. Courtney despertó y noto que su marido no estaba, luego lo vio llegar, con la pequeña llorando en sus brazos, alarmada ante la situación le pregunto- Duncan, ¿qué paso, porque Megan llora así? Entonces la niña, entre lagrimas contesto- es que Stan me dijo que el avión se iba a caer al agua y que todos, nos íbamos a morir, y yo quiero que pase eso yyyyyy- y comenzó llorar fuertemente. Entonces Duncan comenzó a mecerla suavemente y le dijo- shhhhh, Little Princess, no va a pasar nada, si te cuento una historia, me prometes que dejaras de llorar- y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego su padre comenzó la historia, te contare una aventura que tuvimos yo y mi amiga Gwen. Lo de escuchas esto, cierta morena interrumpió- cuidado con lo que cuentas Duncan. El la miro y sonrió, y agrego- no te pongas celosa Corte no diré nada que no sea adecuado para su edad. Bueno ahora que tu madre está más tranquila-, a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos,- te contare la historia…-

**Flashback**

Una tarde de sol, me dirigía a la casa de Gwen, después que yo le había enviado un mensaje al celular, de que quería hablar con ella. Llegue hasta la puerta y toque la campana. Luego de unos instantes de espera, abrió la puerta una gótica un poco enojada-que quieres Duncan, tuve que cancelar una cita con Trent por ti-. A lo que le respondí- ya tendrás tiempo de tener una cita con Elvis, ahora necesito de tu ayuda. Ya que dibujas tan bien, quiero pedirte que me ayudes a hacer un mural para Courtney-. Y después me pregunto- para que quieres hacer eso para Courtney- y le conteste- eso no importa, me ayudas sí o no-. Luego Gwen, resignada ante mi insistencia me contesto-ok, te ayudare, espérame a que vaya a mi habitación y busque mi carpeta con dibujos-. Subió hasta su recamara y trajo consigo una mochila negra. Luego nos dirigimos hacia el lugar, en el camino ella interrumpió nuestro silencio y me dijo- con que piensas pintar el mural- y luego le mostré mi mochila llena de aerosoles de distintos colores y ella solo sonrió.

Después de unos instantes llegamos al lugar donde había una gran pared blanca y luego de inspeccionar el lugar agregue- aquí es-. Seguidamente ella me pregunto- muy bien Duncan, que quieres que dibuje- yo solo respondí- préstame su cuaderno-, ella me lo entrego y comencé a buscar el dibujo indicado. Luego de unos minutos halle el dibujo perfecto (./imgres?imgurl=.com/gothic_love_card-p137800010597718319qiae_&imgrefurl=.es/amor_gotico_tarjeta-137800010597718319&usg=_K5LUeqVYFFWOOy0_isemP4C5ViE=&h=400&w=400&sz=39&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=IxZUE2lE27jE-M:&tbnh=151&tbnw=151&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpaisajes%2Bde%2Bamor%2Bgoticos%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26rls%:es-ar:IE-ContextMenu%26rlz%3D1I7ACAW_esAR399AR400%26biw%3D1341%26bih%3D441%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C132&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=129&vpy=95&dur=31&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=108&ty=125&ei=RfDvTJuEIoOcnwfjyMG0Cg&oei=O-_vTIC_FcaknQeo8ZiHCg&esq=71&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&biw=1341&bih=441)

Se lo mostré a Gwen, solo que le dije- que al final del dibujo le agregue la palabra Princess-. Comenzó a pintarlo,-debo agregar que lo hacía excelente- luego de unas horas, lo termino, mientras le daba los últimos toques, me pregunto- Duncan, porque aquí no veo otros dibujos, seguro que esta es la parte de la ciudad en que está permitido hacer esto- y yo le respondi,haciendo como que recordaba algo- se me había olvidado decirte, esa parte estaba toda ocupada, así que decidí traerte aquí, vas a tener el honor de inaugurar un nuevo lugar en la ciudad que no estaba permitido- luego me reí de mis propias palabras.

Ella soltó la lata de aerosol y con una cara de furia vino hacia mí y me grito- estás loco, mira si nos atrapan- y yo en tono relajado le conteste- tranquila en esta zona nunca hay policías- luego se escucho una sirena-aunque no siempre es así.

Luego un carro de la policía, estaciono allí y gritaron- alto delincuentes, dejen ya de hacer lo que están haciendo- luego yo emprendí la fuga, ya que si me atrapaban, sería enviado a la correccional de menores, debido a cargos anteriores.

Al verme huir Gwen me grito- no huyas cobarde, ven y ayúdame- voltee a verla y le dije- no te preocupes volveré con ayuda- después desaparecí del lugar y Gwen se la llevaron detenida por mi culpa.

Corrí hasta la casa de Courtney, toque a la puerta y me atendió su hermana Samantha-Hola, Duncan, buscas a Courtney, está en su habitación.

Entre y vi que en sofá estaba su novio, Jack, lo salude y subí las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Abrí la puerta y Courtney y note que ella estaba tirada en su cama leyendo un libro, me acerque hasta ella y le saque el libro y ella me respondió- ¿por qué haces eso y porque estas tan agitado, que te pasa?- y le respondí- te lo explicare en el camino, necesito plata para una fianza, meti a un amigo a la cárcel-. Ella se levanto de su cama, se acerco a unos cajones y saco lo que necesitaba, que no era mucho, ya que era un delito menor.

Salimos de allí, en el camino le conté lo que había sucedido, llegamos a la comisaria y liberamos a Gwen.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Que súper historia, papa-, contestaron los trillizos y él pregunto- y ustedes que hacen aquí- y ellos respondieron – nos aburrimos y decidimos venir a ver como estaba Megan-. Y luego le pregunto a su hija, que ya había dejado de llorar,-te gusto la historia- y ella respondió-chi, me gusto mucho- y él la abrazo.

Luego Courtney interrumpió-yo tengo una duda sobre tu historia- y el la miro y el dijo- cuál es tu duda, Reinita. Ella sonrió ante el apodo y pregunto- explícame eso de que lo hacía excelente- , entonces Duncan se puso nervioso y comenzó a rascarse atrás de la nuca, y luego le dijo- veras, mi amor, eso lo dije por…- y fue interrumpido por el capitán que anunciaba que ya iban a descender a tierra y sus hijos le dijeron- de la que te salvaste- y luego le dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Mientras paraba el avión, Courtney le dijo-no creas que te salvaste, mas tarde vamos a aclarar ese asuntito de Gwen-.

Bajaron del avión y Courtney anuncio- ya decidí donde nos vamos a alojar, iremos al Hotel más lujoso de aquí, el que pertenece a mis primos Sierra y Alejandro.

Luego los trillizos, Megan y Duncan preguntaron-¿Quiénes son esos?

**CONTINUARA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, como estan, tanto tiempo... La verdad que hace mucho, que no actualizaba. Pero antes, que lean este fic, tengo un par de noticias:**

**1-Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas ff, por no dejar que abandone el fandom, y que siga escrbiendo. Asi que este fic, es para todas ustedes. Tambien, se lo dedico, a todas las chicas que alguna vez, me han dedicado un cap. Asi que ...Gracias :)**

**2-Si entran a mi perfil, encontraran 2 novedades alli: la primera es que he hecho una lista reproducción, con todas las canciones, que ustedes me recomendaron en el fic "Una pregunta para los fans DxC" y otras son canciones que yo encontre. Además, he publicado, un tratado de paz entre los fans DxC Y DXG, que estaría bueno que lo leyeran...**

**3- Darles una recomendación: Visiten el perfil de Paulinaghost, ya que tiene muy buenos fics, pero muy poca gente los conoce. Eso si, tienen que tener el traductor porque escribe en ingles.**

**4-En este cap. habrá un personaje, que no pertenece, sino a una escritora, tampoco me perteneces los personajes de TDI,TDA y TDWT sino a los creadores de la serie. Si me pertecen los hijos de los protagonistas , los trillizos, Megan y Sunny.**

**5-Debido a unas dificultades, que tuve( por eso tarde en actualizar), este fic ha tenido que ser totalmente renovado. Yo les pediria, de todo corazón, que lo vuelvan a leer desde el principio, ya que sería muy importante para mí, para saber si les gustaron los cambios. Plissss, alguien leealo y dejenme su opinión, ya que me llevo mucho tiempo editarlo.**

**6- Y por último un pedido especial, para todas las escritoras, que han eliminado sus fics, que los revivan, porque sino siempre les va a quedar la duda y no es imposible y además ustdes son muy buenas escritoras. Yo una principiante lo pudo hacer, no van a poder ustedes que son una K-pas en esto. Demuestren que ustedes valen mucho más de lo que muchos creen. Esto va dedicado a : Atheris, Lily GxT, Mireya, Ariana y ha todas las chicas que han pasado por esto. **

**7-Proximamente, la segunda parte del fic la Despedida, a pedido de ustedes.**

**Bueno... no los aburro más, asi que a leer. Y por favor, dejen reviews, ese botoncito, no les va a hacer nada. Además, sus opiniones yo las valoro mucho, gracias a los reviews de los Samaritanos, yo he hecho, un mejor fic para ustedes. Y sus reviews con ideas, tambien los tengo MUY en cuenta.**

**Ahora... a leerr!**

Courtney, se encontraba muy molesta por la reacción de su familia, entonces dijó- les ayudaré a recordar. Mi prima Sierra, es alta, su cabello es largo, de color púrpura y sus ojos son de color negro. Y su hermano Alejandro, es alto, de cabello lacio,de color marrón oscuro y sus ojos de color verde lima. Y ambos de piel morena como yo-. Entonces su esposo, la interrumpió-podrías darme más datos, todavía no me acuerdo-. Courtney, molesta, le contestó-ash, Duncan, ayudaré un poco más a tu pequeño cerebro.¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?-. Y él asintió con la cabeza. Ella prosiguió con la explicación-Sierra era la chica, con el vestido amarillo, con el lazo azul, que perseguía a Cody-. Luego, Duncan comenzó a reir, y entre risas, dijó-jaja, ya me acuerdo, era la loca enamorada, no lo dejaba en paz; en la fiesta lo corría por todos lados para bailar con él. Entonces, se escondió abajo de nuestra mesa, y cuando lo descubrimos, ns pidió que lo encubriéramos y no dijieramos nada. Y luego, tu prima, andaba por todos lados gitando su nombre y luego lo encontró y no lo soltaba y él gritaba desesperado-.

Y luego Courtney, agregó- y su hermano, Alejandro, era el que se había enamorado perdidamente de Heatder. Ellos pobres, sufrieron tanto cuando se tuvieron que separar, ya que Alejandro, tenía que volver aquí a Hawai y Heatder no podía dejar su negocio de modas-. Duncan, recordando contó- ya me acuerdo, quién era, estaba todo el tiempo con Heatder, hacían muy buena química juntos. Owen le decía Al y a él no le gustaba, es más le molestaba. Recuerdo que teniamos un problema con el pastel de bodas, ya que Owen se lo quería comer, antes que nosotros, lo cortaramos, y él lo hipnotizó. Fue muy gracioso-. Luego los trillizos y Megan, se vieron entre si y dijieron-nosotros no nos acordamos-. Y su madre les explicó- eso es normal, porque ustedes tenían 5 años y tú, Megan, no estabas nacida-. Y su hija triste, dijó-ahhh, yo quería torta-. Entonces todos rieron.

Luego las risas, fueron interrumpidas, por una chica que gritaba-prima Courtney viniste-. De repente, ella estaba abrazada por una chica, que se notaba en su rostro que estaba muy contenta de verlos. Courtney, le dijó a su prima- Sierra, yo también te extrañe mucho-. Sierra rompió el abrazo y dirigió su vista a Duncan y le dijó- desde su boda, que no te veía, estas igual-.

Luego vió a sus sobrinos y les dijó-¡ como han crecido!, ya son todos unos hombrecitos-. También vió a la bebé y dijó-¡ que hermosa beba!, es todo un angelito-. Ya que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Después, Sierra volvió a ver a todos sus sobrinos y le preguntó a su prima-Cuándo hablamos por télefono me dijiste que tenías cinco hijos,¿ y porque aquí yo veo cuatro?-. Courtney, reviso por todos lados, y efectivamente faltaba uno de sus hijos. Comenzó a llamarla junto con Duncan, pero ella no aparecía.

Después, a lo lejos, venía Alejandro con una pequeña niña, y cuando se acercaron más, Courtney se dió cuenta que era Megan. Corrió a su encuentro, y la abrazó lo más que pudo, mientras que lloraba. Mientras la abrazaba, le dijó-¿ porqué te fuiste, me preocupaste mucho?. Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto, escuchaste-. Alejandro, interrumpió la conversación y le contó- que ella había salido corriendo porque Sierra la había asustado, y él la encontró llorando y supuso que era su hija-.

Sierra, hizó las pases con Megan y luego Alejandro, conoció al resto de sus sobrinos. Luego de unos minutos emprendieron viaje hacía el hotel. La camioneta 4x4 de Alejandro, era igual que la de Duncan, con la diferencia de que está era azul. Los trillizos, luego de rogarle mucho a su madre, ya que creía que no era seguro, iban en la parte trasera. Luego en la cabina, en la parte trasera, iban Sierra, Courtney, Megan y Sunny. Y en la parte delantera, Alejandro y Duncan. Durante el viaje, ambos hermanos, le hicieron una pregunta a la pareja: ¿ sos celoso de él/ella?. Pero ninguno de los dos, sabía que había contestado el otro. Duncan le contestó a la pregunta- yo no soy celoso, solo cuido lo que es mio. Y a cada uno que vea a Courtney, le arrancaría los ojos-. Y él le dijó- y eso no es celoso, para mi es, ser Super Celoso-. Y Duncan admitiendoló le dijó- ok, me atrapaste, soy super celoso, lo que pasa es que esa belleza de ahí atrás me puede-. Ambos rieron y chocaron los puños. Courtney le contestó a la pregunta-¿ Duncan celoso?, si buscas en el diccionario la palabra Celoso, encontraras una foto de él. Pero es una cosa que tenemos en común. Cuando veo que una chica lo está mirando, me pegó a él y las veo con una mirada asesina, diciendo- chicas alejense, él es mio-. Luego ambas rieron.

Unos minutos más de viaje y ya estaba en el hotel. Esté se encontraba rodeado por palmeras y se encontraba frente al mar, para resumir, era muy hermoso a la vista y también muy elegante. Bajaron de la camioneta y el moreno, le dijó a sus sobrinos, que les iba a dar un recorrido por el hotel. Luego él y su hermana desaparecieron con sus sobrinos, mientras Duncan y Courtney, ingresaban en el hotel, sin saber que les esperaba en la recepción de esté...

Courtney, se dirigió hacia el mostrador, pero el empleado estaba de espaldas. Entonces, ella tocó la campanilla y cuando él se dió vuelta, ella no podía creer lo que veía. Era Michael, su amigo de la infancia, no lo veia desde que había entrado al Reality. Él tenía una mandíbula fuerte con un hoyuelo en el medio. Boca ancha, con el labio inferior ligeramente mas grueso. Nariz recta. Ojos pardos aterciopelados, cabello oscuro y sedoso con un mechón rebelde sobre el ojo derecho.

POV. DE MICHAEL

No lo podía creer, el amor de mi vida estaba aquí, frente a mi, después de tantos años. Seguía siendo tan linda, como la recordaba, a quién engaño, nunca la puede olvidar. Me arrepiento de nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía, no quería perder su amistad ni a ella. Si tan solo, el dia que partía hacia ese estupido reality, le habría confesado mis sentimientos hacia ella, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero, ya no tengo que vivir en el pasado, ella ahora está conmigo y nadie se interpondra entre nosotros dos.

Salté del mostrador, y la abrazé con todas mis fuerzas y la hice girar alrededor mío. Sentía que una descarga eléctrica, recorría todo mi cuerpo. Todo era perfecto, hasta que un tipo, más o menos de nuestra edad, nos separó y comenzó a gritarme en la cara y con mirada asesina, me decía-¡ quién mierda te crees, para tocar a mi nena!, tú no sabes, con quién te estás metiendo, no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz...-. Luego, Courtney lo interrumpió- Duncan, ya basta, dejaló. Michael... te presentó a Duncan, mi esposo-. Ante esas palabras, yo dijé- !tú, queeeeeeee!. Es tipo es tu esposo,¿ de donde lo sacaste?-. Y Courtney, abrazada a su esposo, y él acariciaba con su nariz su cuello, me dijó-¿ recuerdas el Reality?-. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella prosiguió-bueno, allí lo conocí, al principio nos odiamos, pero luego nos enamoramos y luego nos casamos y después...-. Pero, fue interrumpida, por cuatros niños, que entraban y gritaban -¡mamá, papá!-. Y Sierra entraba con una beba. Y Courtney, terminó- tuvimos cinco hijos-. Yo solo pude decir-wow-. Unos minutos de shock pasaron, hasta que entró Alejandro, uno de mis jefes, y le dijó, al tipo de los piercings- Duncan, veo, que ya conociste a Michael, el amigo de Court.-. Se dirigió, a mi y me preguntó- ¿ ya les diste, las llaves de sus habitaciones?-. Yo contesté- no, señor-. Volví al mostrador y tomé las llaves de unas habitaciones, que me habían dicho, que eran para unas personas especiales, que se iban alojar aquí, supuse que eran ellos. Se las entrege a mi amiga. Ella comenzó a alejarse con sus hijos,acompañados por mis jefes, pero el idiota de Duncan, se detuvó, se acerco a ella, le dijó algo al oido y ella le dió un beso en la mejilla. Espero hasta que el resto desapareció por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia mí, me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me golpeó contra una pared cercana y mirandome directamente a los ojos, me dijó- te voy a decir, una sola cosa: mantén alejado tus manos de Courtney, ella es mi esposa y la amo mucho, y no quiero que ningún amiguito de la infancia, se interpongá entre nosotros dos. Ya noté como las mirabas, todo el tiempo, y no me gusto... Nada. Si sabes lo que te conviene, sigue mi consejo... fue un gusto conocer Michael-. Me soltó y se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara. Mientras me levantaba, mentalmente me dije- quieres guerra, Duncan, te daré guerra. No volvere a peder nuevamente a Courtney, peleare con quién sea por ella, eso tenlo por seguro-.

Mientras que en otro lado, de la ciudad, un avión aterrizaba y de él descendíán una gran cantidad de personas, mientras ponían pie en ese lugar, él que encabezaba el grupo, anunció- ¡bienvenidos a Hawai!-.

De vuelta en hotel, los trillizos se instalaron en una habitación con todos los lujos, y lo mejor de todo, era que estaba lejos de la habitación de sus padres. Enfrente al cuarto de Duncan y Courtney, se instalaron, Megan con su hermanita Sunny. Y en la suite matrimonial de ellos, a traves de la puerta, solo se escuchan discusiones. La habitación estaba decorada con mosaicos coloridos en ls pisos, las paredes eran blancas y, en los cielorrasos, paneles de madera pintados. Y habia una gran ventana, con cortinas blancas, que daba hacía un balcón con vista al mar. Y dentro de la habitación, había un jacuzzi. Pero la pareja, no habia notado, todo esto, porque estaban muy ocupados peleando. Courtney se encontraba, frente a un espejo, poniéndose su bikini turquesa. Y él acostado sobre cama. Ella le dijó- tu no eres nadie, para quejarte de mis amigos, yo no te digó nada de tú amiga Gwen-. Y él le contestó-no otra vez con eso, eso no tiene nada que ver, en este momento-. Y ella dijó- claro que si -. Y él contestó- no-. Y así, siguieron, contradiciendosé por varios minutos. Luego, él dijó- solo piensalo, se parecen demasiado, son como dos gotas de agua. Tú y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Yo no soy suficiente para tí-. Y ella rió. Se dirigió, hacía donde él estaba y se sentó en sus rodillas y le dijó- pero... si él fuera mi esposo, sería muyyy aburrido, en cambio, tú y yo es más... interesante y amo estar contigo-. Y luego, comenzaron, a besarse apasionadamente. Ella colocó sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello y él la tomó de su cintura y la atrajó mas cerca de él. Courtney, se separó de él y le dijó- no quiero perderte-. Y él le contestó, abrazándola- no me vas a perder, preciosa. ¿Quires ir a la playa, a lucir esa sexi bikini?-. Y ella, contestó- siiiiiii-. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo tiró en la cama.

Luego, de unos minutos, todos estaban listos, para ir a la playa. Salieron del hotel, para alegría de Duncan, Michael, no estaba cerca. Pero mientras, se alejaban,unos ojos pardos, detrás de un palmera los vigilaba y dijó- Duncan, disfruta tu familia, porque muy pronto, no la vas a tener más...-.

**REVIEWS, PLISSSSSS. FELICES FIESTAS, Y QUE PASEN UNAS HERMOSAS FIESTAS Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN... :) BYYYYE.**


	15. Chapter 15

Luego de unos minutos, Duncan y su familia llegaron a la playa. Está era muy extensa, en ese momento no había mucha gente, ya que era la playa privada del hotel donde estaban alojados y se podía ver como el agua cristalina llegaba a la orilla y mojaba la fina arena amarilla.

Los trillizos, sin pensarlo, se dirigieron al agua. Perseguidos, por su hermana, Megan, que tenía un traje de baño de color rosa, que les gritaba

- chicos, espérenme, yo también quiero ir al agua-.

Duncan, no pudo resistir la tentación, y fue, como un niño más a divertirse con las olas, junto a sus hijos.

Mientras, que Courtney busco la mejor sombra bajo una palmera, de grandes hojas y tronco suave. Junto, a la palmera, coloco una toalla y ahí puso a Sunny en su mecedora, que podía sentir como los rayos de sol, acariciaban su piel blanca. Y a su lado, se sentó su madre en una reposera y colocándose unos grandes anteojos negros y protector solar comenzó a disfrutar del sol. Courtney, se encontraba tomando el sol con la pequeña Sunny, sus hijos estaban disfrutando del agua fresca y de la playa y su esposo Duncan no tardaba mucho en voltear a ver a su amada esposa, pero no era el único, Michael observaba la hermosa familia que formaban. ..

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su día en la playa, ignoraban totalmente, que sus amigos los habían seguido hasta Hawai y que en esos precisos instantes se encontraban a pocos metros de ingresar al Hotel donde ellos estaban alojados.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Heatder fue la designada para preguntar sobre el paradero de Duncan, Courtney sus hijos. Ignorando totalmente, que allí adentro se iba a encontrar con una persona a la que extrañaba mucho y hacia mucho que no veía.(1*)

El resto del elenco, espero pacientemente afuera del hotel, mientras ella se dirigía hacia la recepción del mismo, para encontrarse con un hombre de espaldas. La pelinegra, se paro firmemente y le dijo

- oye, tú, ¿podrías atenderme?-.

El moreno, se dio vuelta rápidamente, para contestarle a esa chica tan insolente, pero al hacerlo no podía creer lo que sus ojos verde lima veían. Y ella tampoco. En simples palabras, el amor de su vida estaba ahí, frente a él. La chica que lo había vuelto totalmente loco y a la cual había dejado, para venir aquí.

Ella todavía no reaccionaba ante tal situación, pero antes que se diera cuenta, el moreno ya la estaba abrazando y diciéndole cosas hermosas al oído y ella solo correspondía el abrazo, y luego de unos segundos, Heatder le dijo

- te extrañe mucho, mi amor-.

Luego de esas palabras, él tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos y mirándola profundamente a los ojos, la beso profundamente.

Mientras, Alejandro y Heatder compartían su momento especial. Sierra, bajaba de las escaleras con una libreta en sus manos y decía

- hermano, no encuentro a Michael por ningún lado. ¿Sabes donde esta?-.

Ella, claramente ignoraba lo que el moreno, estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Al levantar la vista de sus notas, se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y, en ese mismo instante, el elenco de Total Drama entraba en el lugar y sus ojos se posicionaron en una persona en especial.

Lo único, que fue capaz de decir en ese momento fue

-¡Cody!-.

Y él, al verla, con una cara de espanto en su rostro, dijo

- Sierra, ¿qué haces aquí?-.

Ella con gran alegría contesto

- yo vivo aquí-.

Ante, estas palabras, Cody grito

-ahhhhhhh-.

Luego de unos minutos, la morena de pelo morado, comenzó a correrlo por el lugar hasta que Cody logro salir por la puerta principal hacía la playa.

Con tantos gritos, Alejandro y Heatder, hace unos minutos que habían dejado besarse. Pero ambos, tenían en sus mejillas un fuerte color carmesí.

Mientras que en hotel, había un ambiente de confusión y asombro por los hechos ocurridos. Unas horas atrás, en la playa, se vivían una situación totalmente distinta.

Duncan estaba en el agua y observaba como su amada esposa disfrutaba del sol en la costa. La vio por unos minutos, hasta que una idea se instalo en su cabeza y formo una sonrisa en su rostro. Les dijo la idea a sus hijos y ellos asintieron en señal de aprobación.

Salió del agua, con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro y se acercó peligrosamente a su esposa, la cual ya se había percatado de que algo tramaba. Ella se levanto, rápidamente de la reposera y comenzó a correr fuera del alcance de Duncan.

Ambos corrían por la arena, y sus pies dejaban su huella. Y desde el agua, Duncan era vitoreado por sus hijos, para que lograra su cometido.

Courtney, en un intento en vano de defenderse, le grito

- Duncan, déjame en paz, voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto-.

Ante, la amenaza de ella, él contesto

- Princesa, si te escapas. Mas deseo hacerlo-.

Luego de unos minutos de persecución, Duncan logro tomarla de la cintura, la subió a su hombro, y se dirigió con ella al agua. Ella lo golpeaba con sus puños en su espalda y lo insultaba. Pero, él la ignoraba y disfrutaba de la situación con risas.

Al llegar, ambos se arrojaron al mar, ella al principio se resistía pero luego se unió al juego del punk. Luego, sus hijos salieron del agua, para ir a cuidar a su pequeña hermana.

Paso el tiempo, hasta que ambos decidieron salir y dirigirse a la sombra de la palmera, en la cual los esperaban sus hijos.

Después de unas horas, Megan comenzó a construir un castillo en la arena y los trillizos jugaban al frisbee (2*) Y Courtney leía una revista, mientras que Duncan y Sunny dormían una siesta. Ese día, hacía mucho calor, en consecuencia, los niños comenzaron a pedir que quisieran comer helado.

Duncan, cansado ante los reclamos de sus hijos, se levanto, ya que estaba acostado en la arena y fue a comprar:

*Tres helados de chocolate para los trillizos.

*Uno de frutilla para Megan.

*Uno de vainilla para Courtney, ya que a ella también le gusto la idea de los helados.

* Y uno de menta con chispas de chocolate, para él.

Cuando, Duncan se estaba alejando, sus hijos decidieron acompañarlo y ese fue el momento perfecto para que Michael entrara en acción…

Michael se acerco al lugar donde Courtney estaba jugando con su hija Megan.

Al llegar ahí, dijo

- Hola, Courtney, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Duncan y los trillizos que no los veo?-

Ella, sorprendida por la presencia de su amigo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, contesto

- Hola, Duncan y los niños se fue a comprar helados. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en la recepción del hotel?-.

Él, sentándose junto a ella en la arena, respondió

- estoy en mi descanso, además tenía ganas de verte, ya que la última vez nos interrumpió el idiota de tu marido-.

Este último comentario a Courtney no le gusto, y le respondió

- Duncan, no es un idiota, solo es un poco celoso e inseguro-.

Michael, enojado de que su amiga defendiera al punk, respondió

- sí, la forma de actuar es ser un poco celoso, no quiero ni imaginar, lo que haría si fuera muy celoso-.

Courtney, se puso a pensar las palabras de su amigo, y en algún punto, tenía razón._**Cuando se trata de celos, Duncan no se puede controlar, lo manejaban.**_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Megan, que le decía

- mami, ¿me puedes ayudar a terminar el castillo?-.

Cuando, el hombre estaba por hablar nuevamente, la niña volvió a hablar a su madre

-¿me puedes dar un vaso con agua?-.

Mientras, la niña tomaba agua, él pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su amiga. Pero, como un cruel juego del destino, esta vez no fue Megan quién le jugó una mala pasada, sino que fue Sunny con su llanto. Entonces, Courtney corrió a calmarla, dejando a Michael y Megan solos…

La niña, fue la primera en hablar

-tú eres un hombre malo, quieres separar a mi mamá y a mi papá, pero no lo vas a lograr porque ellos se quieren mucho-.

Michael, por su parte, no se iba a dejar amenazar por una enana del demonio, así que le dijo

- escúchame bien, nenita, a mi no me importa si a ti o tus hermanitos no les agrado. Yo voy a ser su nuevo padre les guste o no. Y cuándo me case con su madre, la voy a convencer para que los mande a un internado, para no tener que verlos nunca más o solo los fines de semana. O, aún mejor, que tu padre, el delincuente, se los lleve junto con él. Así, yo puedo vivir con Courtney y nuestros propios hijos-.

Megan, al escuchar estas palabras, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento, detrás de Michael, se escucho una voz que decía

-¿qué le hiciste a mi hija?-.

Y desde lejos se escucho un grito.

Él, al darse vuelta, se encontró Duncan totalmente furioso, hasta parecía que salía fuego de sus ojos. Si hay algo que odiaba, era que hicieran llorar a uno de sus hijos o a Courtney.

Pero, Michael, fue salvado por la un ángel, o mejor dicho, por Cody que se acercaba perseguido por Sierra y en efecto, choco con Duncan, que tenía en sus manos los helados, haciéndolos caer sobre su cabeza.

Duncan, quedo totalmente cubierto por helados. Y Cody, al recuperarse del golpe dijo

- ¡los encontramos!-.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, la verdad que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero he empezado la facultad y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. La verdad, es que no me pone muy contenta, haber recibido tan pocos reviews en el último capítulo, si algo no les gusto, solo díganlo. Pero, es muy frustrante escribir y no recibir ninguna valoración.**

**Este fic, muy pronto llegara a su fin, pero nose todavía, cuantos capítulos faltan para el final.**

**Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores. Michael fue inventado por la escritora Cathy Hopkins y si me pertenecen los personajes de: Dustin, Stan, Alex, Megan y Sunny, y los demás hijos de los campistas. La canción, que aparecerá en este cap.: "El secreto que te quiero" es de Pharner. **

**Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.**

**Ahora a leerrr y nos vemos abajo…**

* * *

En esos instantes, el resto del elenco, Sierra y Alejandro, que ya habían llegado al lugar. Estaban sorprendidos, ante la situación y no sabían cómo reaccionar y eso se reflejaba en sus caras. Pero, no todos reaccionaron de la misma forma. Michael, por su parte, trataba de contener las ganas de reír, y de sus ojos salían lágrimas de felicidad, ya que la humillación de Duncan, le parecía muy divertida.

Luego de unos segundos, se les unió Courtney, que traía a Sunny en sus brazos. Al principio, le llamo la atención ver a todos allí formando un círculo alrededor de algo o mejor dicho, de alguien. Pero, al acercarse más, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Duncan, él cual estaba sentando en la arena y cubierto de helados de diferentes sabores. No lo pensó ni un segundo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

-Duncan, ¿qué te paso?; ¿porque estas cubierto de helado?-.

Ella le hizo estas preguntas, mientras trataba de eliminar de su cuerpo la mayor cantidad posible de delicia helada.

Y él totalmente avergonzado y molesto, contesto

-lo arruine todo, nena. Nunca me sentí tan idiota como desde aquella vez que confesé en la Isla y por televisión internacional **(1)**, que tenía miedo a las gigantografias de Céline Dion** (2)**-.

Ante estas palabras, ella formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y tomando su mano, le contesto

-pero te ayude a superarlo, y ahora no será distinto, ambos lograremos esto, juntos-.

Y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Pero, Chris interrumpió ese momento especial, anunciándoles

-awwww, que tiernos. Pero les recuerdo que tienen un contrato que cumplir, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso debido a sus jueguitos. Así, que busquen todas sus cosas porque el Campamento Wawanakwa, nos espera-.

Duncan, estaba por responderle, pero Geoff fue más rápido y le contesto

-espera Chris. Todos aquí, estamos muy cansados y además queremos disfrutar de este hermoso paraíso. ¿Podriamos realizar esta noche una fiesta en la playa y mañana tomar un avión al campamento?-.

El anfitrión, se quedo unos momentos, pensando y analizando la idea y luego contesto

-está bien, solo por esta vez, pero si prometen mañana abordar el avión sin quejarse y escaparse-.

Luego, todos empezaron a festejar, ya que esa noche podrían disfrutar de una celebración bajo las estrellas y acompañados por el mar** (3)**.

* * *

Durante, el resto de la tarde y hasta que llego la hora de la fiesta, los ex campistas estuvieron preparando el lugar para la ocasión. Mientras, los hombres armaron un escenario para hacer karaoke. Las mujeres, en la cocina del hotel, cocinaron algunas comidas para el evento.

Como sus padres estaban ocupados, los niños pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando en la playa, y vigilados por el Chef, pero cada tanto, alguien iba a ayudarlo.

El sol se retiro del firmamento y en su lugar hicieron su aparición la luna y las estrellas. La costa, se vio acompañada por un gran escenario, mesas repletas de comida e iluminado por antorchas Tiki. En el lugar reinaba la felicidad, la diversión y por sobre todas las cosas, la paz.

Los hombres, traían puestos sus trajes de baños y las mujeres sus bikinis, pero en la parte inferior llevaban pareos** (4)**.

Al comienzo, Trent había estado cantando algunas canciones con su guitarra. Pero, en un momento, dado de la noche, Michael pidió la atención de todos, ya que iba a subir al escenario a cantar una canción para alguien muy especial.

Entonces, comenzó a cantar, la canción dedicada, secretamente a Courtney….

_ Este secreto dentro mío hace tiempo quiere salir_

_No es que yo sea indeciso, es que te tengo que decir_

_Desde hace tiempo soy tu amigo, pero ayer te vi con el_

_Me desespero y me animo, y te lo digo de una vez_

_ Coro_

_El secreto es que te quiero, y me muero por decírtelo_

_El secreto es que te quiero, y me muero yo por darte amor_

_Mira esos labios mami, están hechos para mí_

_Hace rato que tengo un secreto y hoy te vengo a decir_

_Que siempre yo lo siento, a veces lo pienso_

_Y me pongo tenso, del miedo yo tiemblo_

_Cuando yo no estoy contigo,_

_Yo me siento como en el limbo_

_Yo se que solo tú me ves como amigo,_

_Pero yo me muero por estar contigo_

_Y es que pienso que si te lo digo tú tal vez me dejes solo_

_Porque tú realmente amas a otro_

_A veces me decido y quiero, pero luego no puedo_

_Empezar por dónde? yo no sé cómo hacer_

_Empezar por dónde? voy a enloquecer_

_Yo se que también tu lo sientes_

_Lo sientes, lo sientes!_

_ Coro_

_ El secreto es que te quiero, y me muero por decírtelo_

_El secreto es que te quiero, y me muero yo por darte amor_

Mientras, Michael cantaba los celos de Duncan, subían al máximo nivel. Después, de todo, el era el único que se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del cantante.

_Recuerdas esos momentos en los que yo__ te consolaba_

_Tú triste porque alguien siempre te decepcionaba_

_Yo siempre a tu lado, Tus historias escuchaba_

_Y sin darme cuenta de a apoco me enamoraba_

_Nunca te lo dije porque siempre tenía miedo_

_De perderte, no tenerte y eso es lo que no quiero_

_Pero hoy este secreto guardarlo ya no puedo_

_Y ahora que ya lo sabes, te amo, te quiero…_

_Espero que me des la oportunidad, la oportunidad_

_Yo sé que no te arrepentirás,_

_Tú sabes muy bien quién soy yo y que no te voy a fallar._

Cuando, estaba terminando la canción, la morena le dijo a Duncan

-tengo un poco de frio, voy a ir a la habitación a buscar una campera-.

Y él le contesto

-Ok, bebe, aquí te espero-.

Ella se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al hotel.

Al irse su esposa, Duncan fue hacia el escenario a aclarar las cosas con Michael. Pero al llegar ahí, no lo encontró, ya había abandonado el lugar. En ese instante, comenzó a sentir en su pecho que algo malo iba a pasar.

* * *

Mientras, en el hotel, Courtney salía de su cuarto con una campera de color azul en sus manos. Cuando, al cerrar la puerta, se vio sorprendida por su amigo que la acorralo contra una pared.

-Hola, Courtney…y ¿qué te pareció la canción?-.

Y ella incomoda, ante la situación, ya que sus cuerpos están muy cerca, contesto

-fue muy linda, no sabía que estabas enamorado de una de las chicas, de nuestro grupo de amigos-.

Él decepcionado, por la respuesta de su amiga, contesto

-Courtney, ¿no entendiste nada, verdad?-

Ella, confundida, pregunto

-¿a qué te refieres con que no entendí nada?-.

Y él respondió, con un poco de rubor en su cara

-estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Te amo, Courtney-.

Ella, sorprendida ante la confesión de su amigo, lo primero que se le cruzo por su mente era librarse de esa situación. Pero, él noto esto y la tomo fuertemente de ambas muñecas.

La morena, de ojos de obsidiana, comenzó a sentir el dolor en sus brazos y le dijo

-Michael, por favor suéltame, me lastimas-.

Y él le grito

-no, no lo hare, hasta que me digas que me amas y abandones a Duncan-.

Y ella con lágrimas en los ojos, contesto

-yo no te amo y nunca dejare a Duncan, porque lo amo con toda mi alma, y eso es algo que nunca cambiara-.

Él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, contesto

-entonces, creo que tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión, de la forma difícil. Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto…-.

Sin darle a ella tiempo de responder, aplasto sus labios sobre los de su amiga, originando un dulce beso. Mientras, Michael, disfrutaba el beso, lágrimas silenciosas salían de los ojos de la morena de cabello moka.

Lo que ambos, no sabían, es que alguien desde la oscuridad había visto todo lo sucedido.

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo y dejen reviews.

**Quiero dar gracias por los reviews al capítulo anterior a Karen y Frida.**

**Referencias**

**1)Según, "La Secuela: Bridgette En Aguas Turbulentas" de la tercera temporada, Harold anuncia a Geoff que la serie se ve en todo el mundo.**

**2)Según, el episodio 7 "Factor fobia" de la temporada uno, a Duncan le**** da miedo la Céline Dion de cartón parada de pie en la tienda de música.**

**3)Está inspirado en el capítulo n° 4 "Beach**** Blanket Bogus" (Playa Dormida del Fracaso) de la Segunda temporada.**

**4)El ****pareo**** es una palabra de origen ****tahitiano**** que se refiere a una tela con que las mujeres envuelven el cuerpo, generalmente, sobre el ****traje de baño****.**

**PrincesaStereoLove. Chau, hasta el próximo fic.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo un poco cansada por la facu, pero me tome un descansito para dejarles uno de los últimos capítulo de mi fic, del cual estoy muy orgullosa.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores, tampoco el de Michael, sino a la escritora Cathy Hopkins. Si me pertenecen los hijos DxC y de los demás campistas. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

**Este capítulo no tendrá mucha acción y no será muy largo. Pero, muy sentimental. Nos vemos abajo con los agradecimientos y las referencias del capítulo.**

**No los retraso mas y a leer….**

* * *

La persona que se encontraba en la oscuridad viendo el beso de Courtney y Michael, era Duncan.

**Pov de Duncan**

En ese instante, en mi mente había una mezcla de emociones como tristeza, enojo, ira, frustración y todas peleaban por prevalecer en mi cuerpo y gobernar a las otras. Además, mi corazón se sentía como que era atacado por varias espadas a la vez, y esto me producía un terrible dolor en el pecho, el cual era alimentado por los pedazos de mi alma que caían.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos azules y rodar por mis mejillas, pero rápidamente las hice desaparecer. Podría estar destrozado por dentro, pero no iba a ser débil y dejarme vencer por la situación.

Yo no voy a quedar como un "tonto" viendo como este estúpido besa a mi esposa. Voy a actuar y acabar con esta terrible pesadilla…

**FIN DEL POV**

* * *

Guiado por su corazón y los celos, salió de donde se encontraba y fue hasta donde ellos se hallaban. Y con un golpe en la cara a Michael, logro separarlos a ambos. Fue tal el impacto del golpe que hizo caer al muchacho al suelo. Y sin dudarlo un segundo, Duncan se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo por todo su cuerpo, dándole como resultado varios moretones y heridas.

Mientras, hacia esto, un pensamiento cruzaba la mente del punk

"_Michael voy a cobrarme todo el sufrimiento que les has ocasionado a mi familia. Y quiero que esto, se te grave en tu cabeza: con Mi Courtney y mis hijos, nadie se mete. Y te lo hare entender, aunque tenga que enviarte al hospital."_

* * *

Courtney, se encontraba muy aturdida por la situación. Ella se recostó contra la pared y se dejo caer, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

Mientras, esto ocurría en el interior en el hotel, en las afueras, Alejandro y Heatder volvían de un paseo romántico por la costa. Cuando, la pelinegra tomo el picaporte de la puerta, el moreno coloco su mano sobre la suya y la detuvo, y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo

-Mi amor, este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido fantástico. Y no quiero perderte de nuevo. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-.

Y ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y él le pregunto

-¿Quieres mudarte aquí conmigo y vivir juntos?-.

A ella la tomo por sorpresa esta pregunta y en ese momento, no sabía que responder.

Él, por su parte, esperaba con ojos expectantes la respuesta de su novia. Pero noto en sus ojos grises, que ella no se sentía igual ante la pregunta. Y le pregunto

-¿qué pasa, no te gusta la idea?-.

Ella estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de Courtney

-Duncan, por favor, detente que lo vas a matar-.

La pareja, al escuchar esto, entraron corriendo al hotel y subieron hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras. En el lugar, se encontraban Courtney, Duncan y Michael.

* * *

La pelinegra, se dirigió hacia donde la morena estaba y comenzó a consolarla para que se calmara. Y Alejandro separo a Duncan de Michael, el cual se encontraba inconsciente debido a los golpes. Por su parte, Duncan quería seguir con la golpiza.

Unos minutos después, el resto del elenco llego al lugar de los hechos. Al principio nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, pero Duncan revelo la verdad de todo lo ocurrido, ya que era el único que había presenciado el incidente, y decidió que por el bienestar de todos, lo mejor era salir esa misma noche hacia el Campamento Wawanakwa.

Alejandro, decidió ir con Heatder, para pasar todo el tiempo posible, junto a ella. Y Sierra, siguió de forma obsesiva a Cody hasta el Campamento.

Por su parte, Duncan al ver el estado en que estaba su esposa, decidió no hablar sobre el tema. Ya que si lo hacía, ella volvería a comenzar a sollozar. Además, su mente estaba tranquila de que nunca más Michael iba a cruzarse en sus vidas, nuevamente. Mientras, meditaba esta idea observaba, como a su lado, su Princesa dormía tranquilamente, acompañada de todos sus hijos , ya que ellos se habían puesto muy mal, cuando llegaron y vieron a su madre en ese estado de angustia. Todos comenzaron a llorar hasta la pequeña Sunny.

Pero, lo que él y sus hijos no sabían, era que Chris después de ver el efecto que había tenido Michael sobre ellos. Lo había invitado a ir al Reality, ya que era el ingrediente perfecto para su show.

Y él acepto, sin pensarlo dos veces, y cerraron el trato firmando el contracto y luego dándose un apretón de manos y en ese momento, ambos tenían una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

**Rooh-dxc: **Lamentablemente tenias razón el que los había visto era Duncan. Y no te preocupes porque justo cuando vos me habías dejado el review yo estaba por escribir este capítulo.

**Frida:** Ya sé que odias con toda tu alma al "Maldito Michael es un ESTUPendamente IDentificado por PUeblos TAmaleros xD esque es un %#*+! Ash!".

Y gracias por haberme dicho que mejore mucho :)

También, acertaste que era Duncan el que lo habías visto, no lo mato pero anduvo cerca.

**Liberty Princess: **Gracias por haberme dicho que fue un muy buen cap. La verdad que Michael está loco, pero no te preocupes que Duncan le dio su buen merecido.

**Reviews de MSN Y Facebook**

**Frida (**me dejo review aquí y en facebook)

**Mireya**: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y sé que no te gusto el final, por lo que había hecho Michael a Courtney. Y lo bueno es que no te aburrió.

**Atheris:** Gracias por haberme dicho que mejore y que te había gustado el capítulo.

**Ariana: **La mayor fan de este fic y que me pedía pronto la actualización. Y que también odias a Michael :)

**Espero que les haga gustado y dejen reviews.**

**PrincesaStereoLove. Se despide hasta el próximo fic. Chau**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, ¿cómo están? .Aquí les traigo el ante-último capítulo de el fic. Y en el siguiente habrá agradecimientos y el epílogo. Y perdónenme si tarde mucho en publicarlo. Ya falta poquito para los 40 reviews, wiiiiii. **

**PD:Lo que está en cursiva y con comillas son pensamientos.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores, tampoco el de Michael, sino a la escritora Cathy Hopkins. Si me pertenecen los hijos DxC y de los demás campistas. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

**Nos vemos abajo con los agradecimientos y las referencias del capítulo.**

**No los retraso mas y a leer….**

* * *

Cuando todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivos asientos y listos para despegar. Una misteriosa persona abordo el avión, la cual vestía una capucha negra sobre su cabeza **(1)**, y por lo tanto, no se distinguía su rostro.

Este misterioso encapuchado fue saludado por Chris, con una gran alegría

- qué bueno que hayas decidido acompañarnos en este viaje… Michael-.

En ese instante, se quito la capucha revelando su rostro, y se escucho un relámpago, ya que se avecinaba una tormenta. Esta situación, a algunos los tomo por sorpresa y, a otros, les provoco un gran molestar.

Ninguno salía de su asombro, hasta que una persona se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Michael y Chris. Y esa persona era: Duncan.

Él fue hasta allí, ignorando los pedidos desesperados de Courtney. Luego, de unos minutos, se encontró frente a frente con ellos.

Primeramente, dirigió sus ojos azules al presentador y le dijo

-¿qué hace este "idiota" aquí?-

Y Chris con una tranquilidad en su voz, le contesto

-yo lo invite que nos acompañara. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

Y Duncan respondió

-sí, tengo varios problemas con este…IDIOTA-

Y Michael, molesto ante la agresión del punk, contesto

-Hey, ¿a quién llamas tú, idiota?-.

Y Duncan, con un tono de burla en su voz, contesto

-a ti, duh-.

Él enojado por los insultos,"_ es decir, quién se creía que era para tratarlo así"_, le dijo

-voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras-.

Y Duncan le respondió

-no me hagas reír, ¿tú y quien más me va a obligar a hacerme callar a mí?-

Ambos estaban frente a frente, y a pocos centímetros de distancia. Pero una voz quebró tanta tensión en el ambiente. Esa voz era la de Courtney, la cual dirigiéndose a su esposo, le dijo

-Duncan, ya basta. Déjalo, no le hagas caso, solo quiere hacerte enojar-.

Y él protestando, le dijo

-Pero, nena…-.

Y ella volvió a hablar

-Duncan, ven aquí! Hazlo por mí y los niños-.

Y él, dando un gran suspiro, dijo

-ok, bebé tú ganas, no lo golpeare-.

Entonces, él hizo su camino de vuelta a su asiento junto a su esposa.

Al llegar, la morena, le dijo

-gracias-.

Y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después, de unos minutos, el nuevo pasajero tomo su puesto en la parte delantera del avión. Así, el avión inicio su viaje hacia el campamento.

Lo que nadie sabía era que cuatro hermanos se habían reunido en un sector y estaban preparando una travesura, para cuando llegaran a destino.

* * *

Luego de unas horas de viaje…

El avión hizo su aterrizaje sobre el lugar y todos comenzaron a descender. En ese momento, los ex campistas tenían una gran cantidad de sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo y muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, venían a sus mentes.

Mientras, que sus hijos, sentían cosas totalmente opuestas.

-"_quiero irme de este lugar. No entiendo, que les gusta a mis papas de este lugar. Solo es un aburrido campamento de verano"-._

Chris reunió a todos en la zona de fogata e hizo un anuncio

-Muy bien campistas, les daré unas horas para que recuerden viejos tiempos, y que sus hijos conozcan el lugar, donde sus padres pasaron las mejores vacaciones de su vida-.

Al escuchar estas palabras, todos le dieron una mirada seria al anfitrión, y sus hijos no entendían la razón de tal expresión de sus padres.

Luego, todo el grupo se dirigió hacia la zona de las cabañas. Pero, tres niños y su hermana, tenían otros planes…

* * *

Mientras, los hermanos se dirigían a la bodega del lugar, Megan, que los seguía por detrás, les pregunto

-Mamá y papá, ¿no se preocuparan cuando se den cuenta que nos fuimos del grupo?-.

Y Stan, le respondió

-Papá, esta tan ocupado protegiendo a mamá de Michael, que ni siquiera se dará cuenta que nos fuimos. Además, por eso hacemos esto, para darle una ayuda a papá, a que ese sujeto aprenda la lección-.

Cuando, llegaron a la bodega, abrieron el lugar, el cual estaba lleno de polvo, suciedad y muchas cajas apiladas. Y en el techo, se podían observar telarañas con arañas en ellas.

Los niños, abrieron varias cajas, hasta que encontraron las que contenían las pistolas que lanzaban pintura, junto con los gorros y los lentes** (2)**. Las cargaron con pintura e hicieron su camino hacia el comedor. Al llegar, ahí subieron por una escalera hacia el techo y allí se colocaron en posición hacia su objetivo.

Cuando, notaron que Michael se acercaba con el resto de grupo, le gritaron

-Hey, Michael a ver si puedes con esto...-

Él, al levantar la vista en dirección de donde provenía la voz, su rostro se vio atacado por una gran bola de pintura de color azul. Y luego, lo golpeo una roja. Y así, seguidamente por diferentes colores.

Duncan, no paraba de reír, al ver el ingenio de sus hijos, hasta Courtney le causaba diversión el sufrimiento de su amigo, como que una parte de ella sentía que se merecía tal castigo. Sunny solo aplaudía al ver tanta cantidad de lindos colores. Luego, el punk subió al techo con sus hijos y tomando una pistola comenzó a atacar a Chris.

Ambos cayeron inconscientes, debido a los golpes recibidos. Entonces, Duncan llevo a ambos hasta un árbol y los coloco boca abajo** (3)**, y sus piernas las ataco con una soga a un tronco.

* * *

Llegada la noche, todos estaban en el comedor festejando por lo ocurrido, en un momento Trent se le acerca a Courtney y le dice

-Oye Courtney, ¿quieres ayudarme con una canción?, me entere que tienes una hermosa voz-.

Y ella contesto

-si, por supuesto-.

Y, luego él se dirigió hacia Duncan

-¿me la prestas por un momento?-.

Y, Duncan, con una sonrisa en su rostro, contesto

-claro, te presto a esta belleza por un momento, Elvis-.

Y Trent, con una sonrisa, le dijo

-gracias, amigo-.

Y así, Trent y Courtney salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al escenario principal del campamento.

* * *

Paso, media hora, y Trent anuncio por el alto parlante, que todos se dirigieran al escenario para una sorpresa.

Al llegar ahí, todos se ubicaron en las gradas y la canción "Umbrella/Singin In the Rain"** (4). **Y en ese instante, apareció Trent con un paragua de color negro, y vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un chaleco negro y sobre su cabeza un sombrero negro.

Y, de atrás del telón, hizo su aparición Courtney con un sobretodo(es un estilo de saco largo) de color negro, un pantalón negro y unas botas haciendo juego. Y tenía un paraguas de color amarillo. Y del techo, caía agua.

Mientras, ambos cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la canción. El pequeño Elvis, aplaudía al ver a su padre cantar y los hijos de Courtney, miraban maravillados como su madre cantaba.

Al terminar la canción, todos los niños subieron al escenario a jugar con el agua. Mientras, que Gwen subió al escenario con su hijo en brazos, Trent le puso su sombrero a su hijo y luego comenzó a besarse con Gwen mientras el agua caía.

Duncan, también subió al escenario, y noto que Courtney todavía tenía su paraguas abierto, así que dejo a Sunny con sus hermanos, para que jugara en el agua, tomo a su esposa por la cintura y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-estuviste preciosa, mi amor-.

Y luego se besaron apasionadamente bajo el paraguas….

* * *

**Referencias**

Para esta escena me inspire en el último capítulo de TDWT, en el cual Chris aparece con una capucha y esta por operar a Alejandro, del accidente con el volcán.

Esto hace referencia al episodio de la Temporada 1 "Cacería de venados de Paintball".

Esto hace referencia al episodio de la Temporada 1 "Entrenamiento Básico"

Está basado en este video: .com/watch?v=dbZcYy6AAGg

**Agradecimientos**

**Ariana: **Como te lo prometí, este capítulo te lo doy como regalo de cumpleaños. Y gracias por tus hermoso review. Me puso muy feliz :) Happy Birthday ¡! Ary.

**Liberty Princess:** Gracias por el review y es obvio que con Michael en la isla, las cosas se pusieron más interesante: D

**Rooh-dxc: **Que bueno que te encanto. Fue muy divertido para mí describir la golpiza :)

Gracias por decirme que por este fic te gusta el axh, la verdad que es una pareja que disfruto mucho al escribir.

**Mireya DxC: **Gracias por tu review amiga, hacen una combinación del mal Michael y Chris. Y Michael se merecía tu golpiza en la cabeza: D

**Frida:** amiga muchas gracias por decirme que te gusto el capítulo y espero que este te guste más.

**Espero que les haga gustado y dejen reviews. Así, llegamos a los 40 en el último capítulo.**

**Felices Pascuas**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, ¿cómo están? .Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de el fic. Voy a extrañar mucho este fic…**

**Como siempre, los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores, tampoco el de Michael, sino a la escritora Cathy Hopkins. Si me pertenecen los hijos DxC y de los demás campistas. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

**Nos vemos abajo con los agradecimientos y las referencias del capítulo. Y una noticia muy especial…**

**No los retraso mas y a leer….**

* * *

EPILOGO

Luego de esa hermosa noche en la isla, a la mañana siguiente, los campistas viajaron en varias embarcaciones hacia donde se dirigían los perdedores en la primera temporada: "El resort de los perdedores". Pero, antes de partir, bajaron a Chris y a Michael del árbol, y los llevaron con ellos, pero amordazados y atados de pies y manos.

Cuando llegaron allí hicieron una gran fiesta con música y mucha comida. Y luego, se quedaron en ese lugar, por un par de semanas, para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones después de haber pasado por tantos problemas. Para luego, todos volver a la mansión, incluidos Alejandro y Sierra.

Por su parte, Michael volvió a Hawai, y se hizo cargo del hotel de Alejandro y Sierra. Al poco tiempo, conoció a una nueva compañera de trabajo, llamada Britany, la que luego de un año de relación, se convertiría en su futura esposa. Duncan y Courtney fueron invitados a su casamiento, para demostrar que todo había quedado en el olvido, y que no guardaba resentimiento por lo sucedido.

Hablando de casamiento, Alejandro y Heatder se casaron y se fueron de Luna de Miel a Marruecos, todo fue pagado por Courtney como regalo de bodas. Y luego, de nueves meses, nació su primera hija con el nombre de Anastasia. Su piel era blanca, su pelo de color marrón chocolate y sus ojos de color gris.

Como la familia sigue creciendo, Sierra también forma parte de esta gran familia. Y aunque Cody lo niega, ha comenzado a verla con otros ojos, y han florecido en él, sentimientos por ella. "Creo que pronto tendremos una nueva boda y un bebé en camino…"

Ese mismo pensamiento, cruzaba por la mente de una morena de ojos de obsidiana, que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Ésta llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino que se complementaba con una gran cinta a tono formando un gran moño, y su cuello se veía adornado por un collar de oro con un dije en forma de estrella. Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro. Y luego de unos minutos, le dijo

-Hola, mi amor. ¿Por qué tan solita?-.

Y ella respondió

-necesitaba un tiempo a solas…-.

Y él volvió a preguntar

-y se puede saber, ¿cuál es la razón de tanta soledad?-.

Y ella dándose vuelta y sentándose en el borde del balcón y mirándolo a los ojos, les respondió

-estaba reflexionando en todo lo que sucedido en este tiempo. Y se me ocurrió que podría escribir un libro en base en todo lo que vivimos-.

Y él con una sonrisa, le respondió

-¡qué gran idea, nena! Eso si… espero que me dejes en una buena posición en la historia-.

Y ella, de repente, lo abrazo y le dijo

-no te preocupes, demostrare el buen esposo y padre que eres-.

Y él respondió

-gracias, princesa-.

Y luego, le dio un tierno beso

Se separaron e hicieron su camino hacia el interior de la habitación, cuando estaban cerrando las puertas del balcón, Courtney le dijo

-ya sé que nombre ponerle al libro-.

Y Duncan, con una gran intriga, le pregunto

-¿Cuál?-

Y ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, contesto

-Se llamara….De Vuelta al Drama-.

Él la cargo al estilo de una novia y la llevo a su cama, donde sus hijos ya estaban profundamente dormidos. Y luego, le dijo

-TE AMO, mi princesa sexy-.

Y ella respondió

-TE AMO DEMASIADO, mi delincuente celoso-.

Y luego, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, pensando solo en la idea en que el contrato, Michael y Hawai habían quedado en el recuerdo de una gran aventura.

FIN

* * *

**Agradecimientos: Aquí nombrare a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de estos 19 capítulos…**

*****Athaeris - A.S

*Courtneywafflesdxc

*Crazy'Guuadii - A.S

*Winned

*MIREYA DXC

*MILIXDxC

*courtneypda

*0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan

*Maniacal - dxc4 forever

*NekoNight

*TheSweetEris

*dukesitaa GatitA

* Liberty princess

*rooh-dxc

*Arii'24-guattdefakk

**Perdón, si alguien nombre en la lista de agradecimientos, pero cuando re-edite el fic algunos comentarios se eliminaron. También, perdón **0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan **por no incluir en los capítulos las ideas que me habías dado, igual la voy a escribir a continuación…**

"**Duncan, Michael y Justin se pelean por Courtney".**

**Espero que les haga gustado y hayan disfruta tanto este fic, como yo al escribirlo. Lo único que me pone triste es que no llegamos a los 40 reviews, sino a 38 :(**

**Nos vemos pronto en otros de mis fics. Pero, les tengo una noticia, no será un adiós para: los hijos DxC Sino hasta un hasta pronto.**

**Muchas Gracias, por todos sus hermosos reviews durante estos 19 capítulos, sin ustedes yo no habría podido terminar este fic, y es muy importante para mí, porque es el primero que termino con tantos capítulos.**

**Nos vemos pronto. PrincesaStereoLove**


End file.
